Talk:Currently Being Released
Hey, would someone be willing to add in artist credits? 20:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *Of course, artist credits will be added as soon as we can get a hold of them =D Bluesonic1 06:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm a little bummed that the bit about the speckleds' named rhyming with tuna was removed. D: Because it does. D: -Marrionetta, spriter. 08:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, Marrrionetta, it just seemed too silly to be true... D'oh. I hope I didn't get on your bad side... XP Pteprocks 23:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Do the Alts need to be added? I have a hatchling (ungendered) image. Bokontonian 14:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why have the sprites on dragon cave changed? _______________________________________ The sprites have changed because TJ told us in his latest update that there would be dimorphism between many species of dragons. Coryn02 11:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ______________________________________ Pink Dragons I think their sprites being switched was just a mistake, 'cause they're back to normal now... Pteprocks 15:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm failing hard with this whole Wiki Editing thing, but the female stripes have been tweaked. I've uploaded the changed sprites but... *flails at* Gah. Mod Mayhem Confusion? In so far as I am aware, these new replacement sprites are not the event called 'Mod Mayhem.' Who ever went through and added the replacement sprites to their respective pages has several of them tagged as 'Mod Mayhem replacements' which is just not what they are. Some of them are La Femme Project Dimorphic Additions or Quality Updates. But the MM event hasn't happened, and I think this should be checked and cleaned up. Kthx guys. Marrionetta 14:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh carp not more updates, i'm barely handleing what is happening now, oh well what should i call the replaced versions? Votehim 16:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : La Femme Updates. :3 Marrionetta 01:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: alright i'll get started Votehim 01:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Out of place sprites? For some reason, the Balloon egg spirte seems to be out of position. Guardian of Nature Page Up? Someone created a Guardians of Nature page for the new summon dragon (is that even it's proper name?) and added it's egg to the Which egg is which page. They said it was part of Mod Mayhem, which it wasn't since we just got the real Mod Mayhem an hour or two ago. Hope I'm doing this right. I never tried participating in a wiki discussion before. Hanamoon 05:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yes you are doing it right : I put those in there as I was supposed to, as far as I know the whole thing (other than sprite changes) is the "mod mayhem" change. : Votehim 05:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) NOT happy. I just found out that someone posted the adults of my dragon with Sif, the Nebula's. I'd like to reccomend this page be LOCKED from morons who don't know when to update a page. >( And I am seriously considering a no posting of my art rule for this site if this happens again. Skinst-spriter 04:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : I can tell that spriters are getting annoyed, i have now locked this until the adults are released, : until then if anyone has something they would like to add please pm me on my talkpage or on the forms Votehim 00:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Festival of Eggs When the festival of eggs is over, would it be worth adding an article about the basket and the eggs you could find? So far the eggs I've found are very beautiful (as well as the basket!) so perhaps some appreciation is deserved to the sprite artists who made them ^_^ Although it's just an idea, let us know what you think. :) LadyNight 10:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC)LadyNight The spriters have a complete list of all the eggs used in the festival, and who they were done by. :) Let Marrionetta handle that one. Skinst-spriter 10:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I'm completely retarded when it comes to formatting wiki pages. The list of all the credits for the Festival of Eggs is actually available on the news post in post #2. If you'd like to steal that for the wiki and create a page, that'd be fine with me. If you also need all nine basket images, I happen to have those handy and saved since I was like... coordinating this whole shabang. Votehim or someone can IM me if they need them. XD lol - Marrionetta 22:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What happened? What was all THAT ''about? Coryn02 11:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : empty vandalisms none of it is true, user banned. Votehim 16:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the threat is true. They WILL ddos your site and Uncyclopedia. : I doubt that strongly. Votehim 17:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) They really are going to do it. It was posted on 4chan. festival Can anyone tell me what this festival of the eggs is for/about? What the Easter Egg Festival is about The Easter Egg Festival is an event organised by TJ. It is a sort of DC-version easter egg hunt, in which the goal is to find all 36(i think) eggs. Players only had the day of Easter and the day after to find them all. Coryn02 11:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Lulz, just ignore them and move on with cleaning up the site. Seriously, they're freaking idiots. I know everyone already knows that, but they think that 'Anonymous' means 'all-seeing.' Faaiiiiil. -goes to edit away the spam- They should be taken seriously. Report them. They have been sending threats around the internet. : : : Scaled Dragon Hybrid I am going to edit that "This egg can only be obtained through pairing Water Dragons and Magi dragons" from a rumour to fact, and I have lineage proof. I was scrolling through a click-site and I saw the orange egg. I then checked its lineage. The parents are, in fact, Water and Magi dragons. Here is the lineage. Legend's Clover 14:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : The rumor is that it can ''only ''be obbtained through magi x water, a fact is that it ''can be obbtained through water x magi Votehim 16:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Oops, sorry about that! Legend's Clover 13:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Dawn/Dusk hatchlings Apparently, someone appears to have hatched their dayglory egg. They added it to the front page, because it was night, not day. They displayed its night sprite right next to the day one, and its description right under the other. I'd also like to add a rumor that states that they could be "two different dragons that hatch from the same egg." 14:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered contibutor --- I'm not quite sure what you're trying to get at. Firstly, it's impossible to have a hatched dayglory now. The oldest ones, who were caught at the first drop yesterday and have been incubated, will be eggs at around 4d15h left, and eggs cannot hatch until they reach 4d0h. Additionally, it's pretty obvious that both species come from the same egg, and that's how we've laid out the species charts. SH172 15:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) "lush green" eggs There are four distinct egg designs. Each of TJ's eggs had different markings. : Really? I've only found three, wouldyou happen to have the fourth? Votehim 21:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : : There are three distinct egg designs, there are four eggs on the first post but one of them is repeating. Also, the s2 glitch was fixed, they are now showing up and should be posted o: : : TJ's first and third egg had the same markings. The s2 has been posted. SH172 15:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : : : " Rumor: The three different egg patterns were implemented only because the artist could not decide which to use. All other aspects of this dragon, including the adult forms, are similar to any other common dragon. " ^that rumor is false, can it be removed please o: ? I obviously don't want to say anything about the adults at the moment, but regardless of adults they would have had multiple patterned eggs. I like my releases to be interesting and new. I most definetly could have picked just one if I wanted to, in fact I DID have to narrow it down from a much broader list. If I had to pick just one right this moment, it would be the first egg, the one with the spots on the right side ;3! I don't mind if it stays up, but I'd rather not be known as the 'indecisive artist' xD I already got that for snowangel names. ~Dis : Alright sure. i see to it that it stays down Votehim 00:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : sorry Dis. I'd jsut seen two different people say that on the forums so I thought I'd add it. <3 SH172 03:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Description is wrong place For the the new Dragons the Dawn and Dusk one it has the description for its adult as the Lush green adult dragons description is this going to be fixed? : geez, it was like that for maybe three minutes and a post shows up here? xD You guys are always on top of us. SH172 14:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Glory drakes wrong facts Who made "The time the egg was laid (or stolen) determines which type of dragon will hatch from it." a fact? It's just a rumor and its plain wrong. I made on EATW some statistics and from over 2000 checked glory hatchlings there wasn't even a single one which hatched during day as nightglory or vice versa, not even among the former ERs which hatched with an offset of about 12 hours to non-ERs (If the theory was true there must had been at least a few former ERs which hatched as nightglory during daytime of vice versa, but there where none). I take this as a prove for the fact that only the hatching-time determines the type of the hatchling, NOT the time the egg was layed/catched. It was just a fallacy caused by the fact that most of the eggs hatched after 48(incubated)/72 hours so there was no shift in this. But there is another thing about the glory-drakes that should be mentioned: They act like holyday-dragons during night/daytime. This means you can breed them with orchedrakes during every time of the day, but they will produce ONLY orchedrake-eggs when bred at the wrong time. The description of the glory drakes is a bit missleading in this case as they will breed all day, but you wont get glory-eggs when mated during the wrong time. It is still to test if you can mate diffrent glory-drakes! ' 14:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC)'